The OS Miniatures Company
An new company to bring us new toys with an old-school vibe. The company picked up the Bottom's Up Daemon Cannon project and took it to Kickstarter. The Kickstarter was successfully funded on November 1st 2016 and the miniatures have been remoulded small changes has been made to help casting. Also an alternative demonic head was made. The Cannon got delivered to backers in February 2017. And since then have had quite a few successful Kickstarters and new releases - many of them has involved John Pickford. You'll find their entire range here: www.oldschoolminiatures.co.uk =Chaos Dwarfs= Daemon Cannon Also see the Bottoms up pages. The Legends in the Books of Lore say that Algraff the Terrible was the first Dwarf sorcerer to enslave a daemon and use it as cannon to bombard the enemy on the field. The invocation and enchantments are incredibly dangerous that only the bravest, maddest or most desperate sorcerer would attempt them. If a mistake is made or the sorcerer isn’t strong enough to wrestle the daemon into submission then their very soul will be dragged to the pits of hell. There are rumours some goblin shaman have also mastered the binding of a daemon into a cannon. Cannon The final production piece are slightly different from the Bottom's Up piece. The left hand (foreleg) has been mad a separate piece to reduce the negative space between foreleg and body. Also are 4 pins added to the the body to guide it correktly into the base. The cannon also had a second head option (that's different from the Bottom's up "head 2" variant). OSM Daemon cannon bits .jpg|The full kit OSM Body variant.jpg|The altered left side body OSM Head variant 2.jpg|Head variant 2 Crew 3 identical bodies, 3 heads and different tools Crew and Captain bits.jpg|Crew and Captain bits Crew head 1 with fist.jpg|Head 1 and Fist Crew head 1 with plunger.jpg|Head 1 and Plunger Crew head 1 with sponge .jpg|Head 1 and Sponge Crew head 2 with living cannon ball.jpg|Head 2 and living Cannon Ball Crew head 2 with sponge .jpg|Head 2 and Sponge Crew head 3 with hot sauce.jpg|Head 3 and Hot Sauce Crew head 3 with sponge.jpg|Head 3 and Sponge Crew rear side.jpg|Crew rear Master Engineer The Captain front.jpg|Captain with Hammer The Captain rear.jpg|Captain rear The Captain with axe.jpg|Captain with Axe The Captain with plunger.jpg|Captain with Plunger Chaos Dwarf Baggage Train Again, a project that sprung from the Bottom's Up group that help funding the original sculpt. Jamie then took it to Kickstarter and project successfully funded November 2018. Conceptual art work concept 1.jpg|Concept by John Pickford concept 2.jpg|Concept by John Pickford concept 3.jpg|Concept by John Pickford Work in process and final greens wip 1.jpg wip 2.jpg wip 3.jpg wip 4.jpg wip 5.jpg demon.jpg cart crew.jpg|Cart crew cart.jpg final greens build.jpg final greens.jpg Bottom's up prototype Baggage train Baggage Train bits.jpg|All the bits Baggage Train Cart 1.jpg Baggage Train Cart 2.jpg Baggage Train Cart 3.jpg Baggage Train Cart 4.jpg Daemon Baggage Train Daemon 1.jpg Baggage Train Daemon 2.jpg Baggage Train Daemon 3.jpg Baggage Train Daemon 4.jpg Baggage Train Daemon 5.jpg Crew Baggage Train driver 1.jpg Baggage Train driver 2.jpg Baggage Train driver 3.jpg Baggage Train Crew 1a.jpg Baggage Train Crew 1b.jpg Baggage Train Crew 2a.jpg Baggage Train Crew 2b.jpg Baggage Train Crew 3a.jpg Baggage Train Crew 3b.jpg Baggage Train Crew 4b.jpg Extra - human prisoner, extra baggage and shield Baggage Train prisoner 1.jpg Baggage Train prisoner 2.jpg Baggage Train prisoner 3.jpg Baggage Train prisoner 4.jpg Baggage Train shield.jpg file icon.jpg|Extra baggage =Alpine Dwarfs= WIPs Dwarf skiers - greens 1.jpg|The full set - greens - ©OSM Company Dwarf skiers - greens 2.jpg|Command group greens (close ups) ©OSM Company Prototypes Jamie has rewarded me with rather few samples of the mastered prototypes bits Prototype bits.jpg|Prototype master casts DSCN7519 (1024x578).jpg DSCN7521 (1024x535).jpg|Skis OSM Alpine dwarf prototype head 1.jpg|Head 1 OSM Alpine dwarf prototype head 2.jpg|Head 2 OSM Alpine dwarf prototype head 3.jpg|Head 3 osm alpine dwarf icon.JPG|Torso 1 osm alpine dwarf icon.JPG|Torso 2 osm alpine dwarf icon.JPG|Torso 3 OSM Alpine dwarf prototype torso 4.jpg|Torso 4 osm alpine dwarf icon.JPG|Leg 1 OSM Alpine dwarf prototype legs 2.jpg|Leg 2 OSM Alpine dwarf prototype legs 3.jpg|Leg 3 OSM Alpine dwarf prototype legs 4.jpg|Leg 4 DSCN7506 (400x400).jpg DSCN7507 (400x400).jpg DSCN7511 (399x400).jpg DSCN7508 (400x400).jpg Prototype standard.jpg|Standard - front Prototype standard rear.jpg|Standard back Production Command Command pack.jpg Alpine dwarf Leader Yerrin front.jpg|Yerrin Alpine dwarf Leader Yerrin rear.jpg|Yerrin - back Alpine dwarf musician front.jpg|Musician - front Alpine dwarf musician left side.jpg|Musician - left side Alpine dwarf musician right side.jpg|Musician - right side Alpine dwarf musician rear.jpg|Musician - back Alpine dwarf standard bearer front.jpg|Standard bearer Alpine dwarf standard bearer rear.jpg|Standard bearer - back Bernie the St Bernard left.jpg|Bernie the Sankt Bernard - left Bernie the St Bernard right.jpg|Bernie the Sankt Bernard - right Troupers Trouper 1.jpg Alpine dwarf 1.jpg Alpine dwarf 1back.jpg Alpine dwarf 3.jpg Alpine dwarf 3back.jpg Alpine dwarf 5.jpg Alpine dwarf 5back.jpg Trouper 2.jpg Alpine dwarf 6.jpg Alpine dwarf 6back.jpg Alpine dwarf 7.jpg Alpine dwarf 7back.jpg Alpine dwarf 8.jpg Alpine dwarf 8back.jpg Trouper 3.jpg Alpine dwarf 2.jpg Alpine dwarf 2back.jpg Alpine dwarf 4.jpg Alpine dwarf 4back.jpg =Eric the Space Dwarf= In 2017 John turned the OSM logo space dwarf - Eric - into a Signature Miniature OSM Eric bitz.jpg OSM Eric front.jpg OSM Eric side.jpg OSM Eric back.jpg OSM Eric extra seat 1.jpg|Extra seat OSM Eric extra seat 2.jpg =Old School Shields= 5 different shield shapes for old school war gaming OSM Shields.jpg